New Princess At School
Prologue After her arrival she was happy to see her friend Aryn come to her, see doesn't see her since her vacation,she was also happy to see her six brothers was also there at Ever After High, she heard about the Legacy day desaster, but one day it will come the day she pledge to follow her mother path. "Well Hi Aryn" said Isabella, "How are you doing today Isabella" said Aryn who come to welcolme her to their school, "I'm fine and you" said finally Isabella, "Me too" said Aryn. The two young girls go look around the schoolthey see other students talking in the hallway, so they go meet them. Apple and the other were so surprise to see new student, so she decide to introduce herself. "Hi i am Apple white, are you the new princess" Said Apple with a smile, "Yes i am" respond Isabella, " And i am Aryn Wolf" said aryn, "Oh you're from our side then" Said raven, "Yes" said Aryn. The girls were still talking when the boys came,"Hi i am Dexter" said Dexter, "And me, is daring Charming i am his brother" said Daring, "Nice to meet you" said Isabella. An other boy apptoaches the group, "Me is Darrel Price" said Darrel Sudenly appear, "Well is nice to meet you too" said Isabella, " Me too" said Darrell, "Well i am happy to welcome you to Ever After High" Said happily Apple, "Thanks" answer Isabella and Aryn Togheter, the bell sounded and everyone go to their classes. Chapter 1 Well after the day of her arrival she finally walked up in the hall, looking for someone to talk, then she see Leona "Hi, Leona" said Isabella, Leona and run away, then she see Apple White Briar and Raven 2Hi Girls!2. Apple White awer "Hi Isabella" Apple continue "We just saw Leona running away", "i know" say Isabella, " Maybe she's just scare at we judge her, "So true its not easy for her to change school" say Briar. " Yeah also when you're a lion say faybelle, "Seriously" say Isabella pissed off, "Forget about what she say" say Hooper. "Yeah Faybelle is just jealous" say Darrel. "I know but i don't know what to do" say Isabella, "Oh you will" say Apple, "Apple right you are more smart then Faybelle" say Raven, "Thanks girls" say Isabella before walking away. Weel its easy to say, but not easy to do, She know that because Faybelle is the most awful fairies, but she know she maybe had a heart. Isabella dosn't know that yet, because she think faybelle still follow her destinies. isabella is a litle bit lost, because she is unsure if she want to follow her destiny. Chapter 2 "Hi Isabella" say darrell, "Oh hi, Darrell, say Isabella, they were walking in the hall togheter, "so, What are doing today" say Darrell a litle bit red in his face, "Well, i was walking with you, but what happen you're red', say Isabella in schock, "Its's nothing" say darrell. They continue to walk "Oh Isabella" say Apple white arriving in fear,"What going on'' say Isabella, "It's horrible, mr. Rumpletitskin make us do horrible homework again" say Apple white, "Seriously that dwarve will never stop" say Isabella. "The worst if we had class with him again" say Apple White more worried then ever. "What do we do, mr. Rumpletitskin, love when we fail so he can give us detention" say Isabella, "Don,t worry i had a plan" sa«y Briar who just arrived at this instant, later after the second studying party everyone go to Mr Rumpletitskin class, "Let see how you're fail say the little man, but again all student had a A much to his deception. Category:Fanfiction Category:The New Princess At School Category:Original Character Fanfiction